Howard Stark (Terra-199999)
, , | Parentes = Tony Stark (filho); Maria Stark (esposa, morta) | Universo = Terra-199999 | BaseDeOperações = | Sexo = Masculino | Altura = 1.77 | Peso = 180 lbs | Olhos = Castanhos | Cabelo = Cinza | Cabelo2 = anteriormente CastanhoCategory:Cabelo Castanho | AtributosIncomuns = | Cidadania = Americano | EstadoCivil = Casado | Ocupação = Cientista, inventor, fabricante de armas, cineasta, CEO e fundador das Indústrias Stark (1940 - 1991) | Educação = Escola de gramática; Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachusetts, Cambridge, Massachusetts, PhD honoris causa, Física, Engenharia | Origem = | LugarDeNascimento = Richford, Nova York | LugarDeMorte = Long Island, Nova York | Criadores = Mark Fergus; Hawk Ostby; Art Marcum; Matt Holloway | Primeira = | Morte = | Citação = O que é, e sempre será, a minha maior criação... você. | PersonagemCitado = Howard Stark | FonteCitação = Homem de Ferro 2 (Filme) | TextoHistória = Segunda Guerra Mundial Howard Stark era um excêntrico gênio industrial, inventor, e empresário. Ele fundou as Indústrias Stark e foi o principal engenheiro da Reserva Científica Estratégica. Stark mostrou orgulhosamente várias invenções que mudaram o mundo na sua Exposição Mundial do Amanhã em 1943, incluindo um carro voador e um protótipo de androide. Secretamente, no entanto, Stark estava trabalhando com os Aliados, a fim de ajudar na Segunda Guerra Mundial, realizando várias experiências para eles e trabalhando como o especialista em armas deles. durante a 2ªGM.]] Na mesma época, Howard foi fundamental para o "Projeto Renascimento", um projeto da Reserva Científica Estratégica que Steve Rogers se submeteu para se tornar o primeiro super-soldado do Exército dos EUA. Howard construiu uma máquina que utilizava metade da energia do Brooklyn para lançar em Rogers raios-vita após receber o soro do super-soldado do Dr. Abraham Erskine. O processo transformou com sucesso o Rogers magrelo no musculoso Capitão América. Quando o Capitão estava indo em uma missão solo para salvar seu amigo Bucky e os outros prisioneiros de guerra mantidos em cativeiro em um base da Hidra, Stark o levou de avião pessoalmente até onde ele precisava ir, e depois forneceu a Rogers um escudo feito de puro vibranium e um uniforme militar melhorado para usar como Capitão América. Quando o Capitão América caiu no oceano com o Caveira Vermelha e o Tesseract, Howard recusou-se a abandonar seu amigo, e traçou várias expedições para procurar por ele no oceano. Embora eles falharam em sua busca, eles conseguiram encontrar o Tesseract no fundo do oceano após cair da embarcação do Caveira Vermelha durante o acidente. Pós-Guerra Junto com associados do governo, Howard tornou-se um membro fundador da S.H.I.E.L.D. Após ouvir sobre a missão bem sucedida, embora não autorizada, de Peggy Carter contra o Zodíaco, Howard telefonou para o superior dela, o Agente Flynn, para lhe dizer que Carter estaria co-liderando a S.H.I.E.L.D. junto com ele. Stark eventualmente compartilhou as Indústrias Stark com Obadiah Stane, e juntos eles foram responsáveis pelo desenvolvimento de muitas armas para os militares dos Estados Unidos. Em 1954, Howard criou a Stark Expo, uma feira de tecnologia mundial, onde a nova tecnologia do mundo seria apresentada para mostrar um futuro brilhante para a humanidade. Ele tentou descobrir como o Tesseract funcionava, considerando o objeto uma possível chave para energia sustentável ilimitada, mas não obteve resultados muitos positivos. Ele também co-desenvolveu o reator arc com o cientista soviético desertor Anton Vanko. Embora o poder do reator arc era imenso, Howard o viu como o trampolim para a criação de um novo elemento estável, o qual tornaria a energia nuclear obsoleta. No entanto, Howard percebeu que Vanko só via o reator arc como uma forma de ficar rico, então ele fez Anton ser deportado de volta para a Sibéria em 1967. Naquela época, ele conheceu uma mulher chamada Maria, com quem ele teve um filho, Tony. Howard nunca demonstrou amor a seu filho, motivo pelo qual Tony o desprezava. No entanto, no fundo, ele se preocupava com seu filho, e o considerava a sua maior criação. Howard também aparentemente elogiou Rogers muitas vezes para Tony. Howard era limitado pela tecnologia de seu tempo e não conseguiu finalizar o novo elemento, então ele incorporou a estrutura atômica do novo elemento como parte do modelo da Stark Expo de 1974, e uma mensagem para Tony em um de seus filmes caseiros antigos, afirmando que ele tinha grandes esperanças que Tony poderia descobrir com a tecnologia atual e mudar o mundo. Antes de o filme acabar, Howard diz que Tony era e sempre seria sua maior criação. Em 1989, Howard, Peggy Carter e o oficial de defesa da S.H.I..E.L.D. Mitchell Carson tiveram um confronto com o afiliado da S.H.I.E.L.D. Hank Pym no Triskelion quando Pym descobriu que a S.H.I.E.L.D. esteve tentando replicar suas partículas Pym. Howard tentou e falhou em convencer Pym para permitir que a S.H.I.E.L.D. acessasse suas descobertas científicas, e Pym terminou sua relação com a S.H.I.E.L.D., embora Howard se recusou a aceitar formalmente sua resignação. Apesar de Pym se recusar a cooperar e a incapacidade da S.H.I.E.L.D. em reproduzir suas realizações sem sua ajuda, Howard duvidou que Pym iria algum dia se tornar uma ameaça e negou a recomendação de Carson para que eles impedissem a saída dele através da força. Morte e Legado Em 16 de Dezembro, 1991, Howard Stark estava transportando cinco pactes de uma substância desconhecida de carro em Long Island. Ele estava acompanhado por sua esposa, Maria, quando o agente da Hidra conhecido como Soldado Invernal fez seu carro bater. Embora ferido, Howard sobreviveu ao acidente e reconheceu o Soldado Invernal como Bucky Barnes, antes do Soldado o espancar até a morte. O Soldado Invernal então entregou a substância que os Starks estavam carregando para a Hidra, a qual a usou na criação dos outros cincos Soldados Invernais. Embora várias alegações de crime foram feitas, as mortes dos Starks foi dada como um acidente para o público. Howard Stark seria lembrado como um símbolo da força Americana e uma força de liderança por trás da modernização do exército Americano. Aos 21 anos, o filho de Howard, Tony Stark, herdou as Indústrias Stark, tornando-se o mais jovem CEO de uma companhia da Fortune 500. Apesar de seus sentimentos em relação a atitude de Howard para com ele, Tony sempre se arrependeu de não ter tido a chance de se despedir de seu pai. Após assistir ao vídeo com a mensagem de 1974 e examinar o modelo da Expo, Tony descobriu o novo elemento, notando que seu pai ainda estava o ensinando, mesmo depois de morto há mais de duas décadas. O novo elemento foi a chave para um reator arc mais seguro e mais poderoso, o qual Tony necessitava para energizar o eletroímã que protegia seu coração sem envenenar seu sangue. Criando um acelerador de partículas em miniatura em seu laboratório, Tony foi capaz de sintetizar o novo elemento, atualizando o projeto do reator arc para limpar seu sangue, e criar a nova e poderosa armadura Mark VI. Durante um confronto posterior entre Tony Stark e Steve Rogers sobre o Tratado de Sokovia, Helmut Zemo revelou a Tony que foi o amigo de Rogers, Bucky Barnes, que matou seus pais. Rogers admitiu que já sabia disso faz algum tempo, mas escondeu a informação dele. | Poderes = | Habilidades = Intelecto de nível gênio. Além disso, tem uma habilidade excepcional em aviação, engenharia, comunicações e conhecimento em Latim, Espanhol, Francês, Japonês e Coreano. | Força = | Fraquezas = | Equipamento = | Transporte = | Armas = | Notas = * O papel de Howard Stark é interpretado pelo ator Gerard Sanders em Homem de Ferro, por John Slattery em Homem de Ferro 2, Homem-Formiga e Capitão América: Guerra Civil; e Dominic Cooper em Capitão América: O Primeiro Vingador, Capitão América 2: O Soldado Invernal e no Curta Marvel Agente Carter. Cooper também aparece como o personagem nos episódios "Now is Not the End", "The Blitzkrieg Button", "Valediction", and "Better Angels" de Marvel's Agent Carter. *O dublador Liam O'Brien forneceu a voz ao personagem no game Captain America: Super Soldier. | Curiosidades = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}